staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 października 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i Ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Columbo" (5) - serial prod. USA 11.35 Żołnierz nieznany - wojskowy program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.00 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Co to jest Ekoland? 12.25 ABC rolnika ekologa 12.35 TTR - jubileusz 12.50 Powstawanie kontynentu (3 ost) - Wielka rzeka - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13.45 Eko-Lego 14.00 Nie tylko dinozaury 14.15 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt, czyli zamknięty krąg - Kampinowski Park Narodowy 14.35 Zwierzęta świata: Wielki Rów Afrykański (2) - Ślady stóp w dolinie - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 15.05 Rzeźba Polski - Ordowik, sylur 15.35 Najlepsi na start, czyli 1500 sekund ze zwierzątkami - teleturniej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów - Kwant oraz film z serii "Zwierzęta w akcji" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sława (15) - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.10 Co nas obchodzi Masstricht 18.20 Inna muzyka - Taniec słońca (taniec hinduski) 18.35 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka - "Wesoła siódemka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Columbo" (5) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Tylko w "Jedynce" 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Zawsze po 21. - magazyn reporterów 23.40 Studio sport - turniej tenisa stołowego 0.10 Język włoski dla początkujących (3) 0.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 Koncert UB-40 i Roberta Palmera 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórki najciekawszych programów Dwójki 11.30 Galeria 38 milionów - Jan Bardyszek 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panoramo 16.40 Język angielski w nauce i technice (3) 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA 17.20 Multihobby 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Cywilny front" (1) - serial prod. USA 19.50 Cienie życia 20.00 Jazz Jamboree '93 - transmisja koncertu Jam the Austrian Jazz Orchestra 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Teatr Sensacji: Peter Cheyney - Kat czeka niecierpliwie (1) 23.25 Zdrajcy ojczyzny - film dok. Rafała Mierzejewskiego 0.05 Panorama 0.15 Program na piątek Tele 3 Katowice 15.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Aktualności 16.15 Kino Trójki: Karino (8) - "Klęska" - serial filmowy prod. polskiej dla młodzieży 16.45 Studio regionalne 17.00 Ekostres - magazyn ekologiczny Olgierda Wieczorka 17.15 Prosto w oczy - magazny nastolatek 17.45 Na gorąco - program Aleksandry Wysockiej 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.30 Daj szansę zdrowiu - magazyn medyczny 19.00 Po drugiej stronie ekranu - program Andrzeja Sobika 19.30 Wiadomości (retransmisja z TVP1) 20.00 Dorastanie (3) - serial TVP 21.00 Reporterzy Deutsche Welle przedstawiają (po niemiecku) 22.00 Aktualności 22.15 Pożegnanie RTL Plus 6.00 Wiad. poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall - ser. 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - ser 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - mag. informac. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - ser. 15.00 Quincy - ser. 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiad. 19.15 Explosiv mag. Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - ser. 20.15 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatycme akcje ratunkowe 22.15 Jak proszę?! - show 23.15 Gottschalk show 24.00 Prawo Los Angeles - ser. 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.15 Explosiv (powt.) 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) ScreenSport 8.00 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 8.30 Motocykle zawodowe, Augsburg 9.00 Koszykówka, Bundesliga, 11.00 Tajski kickboxing 12.00 Longilude - mag. sportów wodnych 12.30 Canon Shoot-out 14.30 Wyścigi samochodowe w San Diego 15.30 Boks 17.00 Motocyklizm zawodowy, wyścigi w Fresno, Kalifornia 17.30 Baseball Major League 19.30 Wyścigi motorówek 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów sportowych. Mistrz. świata 21.30 P. nożna w Brazylii 22.00 P. nożna w Hiszpanii 23.00 Squash 24.00 Wyścigi motorówek 1.00 Golf PGA - magazyn 1.15 Baseball 1992. Major League Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional - Report (powt. ze środy) 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. ze środy) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News (powt. z niedzieli) 9.20 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt. z soboty) 9.45 Hotel (powt. ze środy) 10.30 Die Fischerin vom Bodensee (powt. ze środy) 12.00 Glucksrad (powt. ze środy), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Hotel - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Wolffs Revier - niem. seriai krym. 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! - pojedynek na słowa 22.15 Das vergessene Komando (The Forgotten) - film sensac. USA, 1989 23.55 Wiadomości i sport 24.00 Electric Blue - ang. serial erot. 0.40 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.30 Akut (powt. ze środy) MTV 6.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 9.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.00 Program Simone 15.00 Największe przeboje MTV 16.00 The Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 16.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 16.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz.. wywiady 16.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 17.00 Show taneczny prowadzi Simone 17.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski. nowe gwiazdy 19.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 19.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy 20.30 The Pulse with Swatch - mag. mody 21.00 Największe przeboje MTV 22.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 22.15 MTV at the Movies 22.30 MTV News at Night 22.45 3 from l 23.00 Program Kristiane Backer 2.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today rap show 2.30 Teledyski nocą Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 8.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 9.10 Filmy rysunkowe 9.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 10.00 Let's Make a deal - teleturniej 10.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 11.00 The Young and the Rest1ess - serial obycz. 12.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 13.00 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 13.30 Geraldo - talk show 14.20 Another World - serial obycz. 15.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 15.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 18.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 18.30 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 19.00 Family Ties - serial komediowy 19.30 Pełna chata - serial komediowy 20.00 W.I.O.U. - serial komed. 21.00 Chances - serial obycz. 22.00 Studs - telezabawa 22.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 23.30 Fashion TV - mag. mody 24.00 Telegazeta